Jaime Dos Zapatos I
by 8mono
Summary: Heloise siempre en busca del interés de Jimmy decide inventar una pocion para lograrlo... pero las cosas nunca le salen bien o si? :P Ratiado T por el lenguaje y otras cosas. Jimmy X Heloise
1. El supuesto plan y dia de campo

Jimmy Two-Shoes pertenece a Teletoon (creo) o a sus respectivos dueños, nada de aquí me pertenece

Estare traduciendo esta historia a ingles pronto/ In case you ended up reading this, I will translate this sooner or later, don't worry, you won't have to take PIÑATA 101 :D

En la casa de Jimmy...

Beezy y Jimmy están jugando en el MISERii (Parodia del Wii) de Jimmy

"Ey... Beezy, estas seguro que eso no es trampa?" Jimmy le pregunta a su gran amigo rojo

después de que el personaje en pantalla se pusiera en pose de "Titanic" con los brazos extendidos y empezara a flotar por todo el nivel.

"Solo porque no lo pensaste antes...agua fiestas" La pantalla entonces se lleno con el texto "Beezy ha ganado!" "Aww, siempre pierdo..."

En casa de Heloise

"Ay Jimmy... eres tan lindo, tan perfecto... nada te puede hacer triste, todo mundo es tu amigo, acaso hay algo que no tengas?" Heloise miraba el techo de su habitación mientras estaba recostada

en su cama, saco un control de su bata roja y al activarlo se abrió la puerta un altar lleno de fotos de Jimmy, velas y hasta muñecos de el, se levanto y se aproximo a el. "Eres tan hermoso.. jijiji... creo que ha llegado la hora

de decirle lo que siento... pero como?" Heloise empezó a pensar, y lo primero fue que podría inventar alguna poción para que el se enamorase de el... después de todo ella era una genio, podía

idear cualquier cosa o plan. "Si! Eso hare!, prepárate Jimmy... para la pocion de enamoramiento mas poderosa de todas!" Heloise entonces se encamina a su laboratorio.

(Pasan de el laboratorio a el cuarto de Jimmy)

"Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad Jimmy!" "Oh, quieres la revancha entonces?" "Sip pero no en esta vida!" Entonces el estomago de Beezy empezó a hacer sonidos extraños. "Uhh

Jimmy, tienes algo de comer?" "Si, ve al refrigerador, debo tener algo que te guste, ire el baño, no tardo" Beezy en eso va hacia la cocina... pero encuentra un problema... "JIIIIMMYYYYYY!"

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEE COSA?!" "CUAL DE LOS DOS!?" "EL QUE TENGA COMIDA!" "OK!" Beezy en eso saca algo colorido, y lo estira pero no sale. "Debe estar atorado..." En eso lo muerde

y la luz entera se va en la casa. "Beezy! esa era la caja de fusibles!, es la otra!" "Okey!... mhm... eso explica el sabor a hule." Jimmy volvio, y vio como su amigo se hacia un sandwhich con

los cables de la energia. "Wow, que sandwhich tan colorido" "Si, decidi mezclar lo mejor de ambos mundos" "Uhh... Beezy... no creo que eso sea una buena idea..." "Estas siendo un agua

fiestas de nuevo!" Beezy le da una mordida entonces y recibe una descarga electrica. "Ves! hasta tus cables son aguafiestas!... empiezas a parecerte a Heloise" "Ella no es aguafiestas,

solo es seria y pensativa." "Uuuy, no me digas que te empezo a gustar esa chica Jimmy!" "Por supuesto que no!, seria lo ultimo que haria en mi vida!"

(BAM!) La puerta se abre violentamente, y entra Heloise quien se acerca a los dos.

"Hola chicos!... guau... porque tan negro?" "Hablando del mismo diablo" "Beezy! Shh!... Es que Beezy se hizo un sándwich con mis cables, pero puede arreglarse!, verdad Beezy?" "Claro Jimmy!, yo supervisare esa ardua labor desde el sofá

para que nada salga mal!" "Ehh bueno chicos, después de que arreglen su problema a obscuras, quieren tener un dia de campo?, les hare la comida yo misma" Dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Esa sonrisa... no puede significar nada bueno Jimmy!, pero mi estomago grita asi que si iremos" "Pero yo nunca dije que si!" "Entonces preparen sus cosas, ire a preparar la comida! Heloise

se fue saltando alegremente hasta su casa. "Que lindo, si quiere ir... aunque tenga que soportar a Beezy... pero bueno, algo es algo.. tengo que preparar la pocion... jejejeje"

De vuelta a casa de Jimmy

"Jimmy... tienes que admitir que tiene un buen trasero..." "Uhh, ella no es exactamente buena con la gente, no lo creo Beezy" "Me refiero a ese cuerpazo que tiene!" "Beezy.. es pequeña, no estoy seguro si podria calificarse como un cuerpazo, talvez… un… cuerpecito?" "AHHHHHHH, OLVIDALOOOO" Beezy en eso sale corriendo hacia su casa y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

"Cielos, que habre dicho?" Jimmy vio la hora en el reloj que le habían regalado sus padres un dia antes de que ese autobús le diese en toda la madre, es decir, su madre falleció después  
de ese accidente… si a pesar de lo que le pasaba, el siempre seguía optimista, aun después de que su fe resultara la misma, con el mismo conductor y autobús… el siempre olvida porque  
acabo aquí, en Ciudad Tristeza, pero su evidente inmortalidad y falta de diente se lo recuerdan a diario. "Este lugar no es tan malo como dijeron, y Lucy… bueno Lucy tiene sus momentos  
malos pero, es una buena persona… creo." Jimmy siempre fue positivo, aun en el mismo infierno, a Heloise siempre le atrajo su total felicidad y falta de preocupaciones… salvo las de  
ayudar a los demás. Siempre se pregunto como lograba tanta serenidad, pero después de 400 años en ese lugar, poco podía sorprenderla. "Jimmy… quisiera pasar cada momento de  
esta eternidad contigo… ojala no tuviera que hacerlo con pociones ni nada por el estilo… pero es muy difícil hacerte entender, asi que bueno." "Chispas! Jimmy nunca se fija en lo que  
tiene en frente… estoy casi seguro que el altar con sus fotos, muñecos, tarjetas coleccionables intercambiables, y hasta su propio videojuego deben significar algo… mhm, talvez Heloise  
se encargue de hacerle mercadotecnia!, si eso es!" Tres caminos, tan separados, tan distintos… pero solo dos se unirán y se fortalecerán el uno al otro, siendo el agua y alimento del otro.

"Wow! Porque siento como si alguien estuviese narrando una historia sobre mi cada vez que dejo de hablar y empiezo a pensar?... quizá nunca lo sabre!, buenas noches Cerbee!" Guaf uaf!

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Un dia raro y revelador con R de Ramón!

Capitulo 2 – Un día revelador y raro con R mayúscula

"Nos volvemos a ver… Heloise…" – Dijo el demonio rojo, mirándola con ojos desafiantes. "Tuviste suerte de haber ganado la pelea anterior… no me confiare esta vez…" –"Pero por supuesto que ibas a perder si trajiste un tenedor a una pelea de cuchillos!" "Creí que era una idea original porque nadie lo había intentado... SUPER ATAQUE DE BEEZY!"  
Beezy se acerco corriendo con su puño cerrado en dirección a Heloise, solo para que ella lo tomase y lo dirigiese a otra parte mientras derribaba su cuerpo al suelo. "Mm...… has mejorado, pero aun sigo siendo mejor" Beezy empujo sus piernas hacia arriba y se levanto con el impulso, tan pronto estaba de pie saco un tenedor de sus pantalones e hizo malabares habilidosamente. "De nuevo con tu tenedor…ugh… bueno…aquel que me derrote, se le otorgara el titulo de Big Boss (Gran jefe), pero tú… aun con una temible arma como un tenedor caerás… y fuertemente… un verdadero guerrero tiene honor! Un verdadero guerrero tiene co- En eso Heloise fue derribada al suelo en medio de su sermón acerca del honor. "JAJ, te vencí! Ahora seré el gran jefe!, eres una tontaaa jajajajaja!" – Beezy se burlo fuertemente… pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de su error cuando vio a Heloise moverse inhumanamente rápido dirigiéndose a el, y tomo su puño con el tenedor, y tan pronto se encamino a desarmarlo fue aturdida por el grito de alguien…"HOLA AMIGOS! QUE COINCIDENCIA ENCONTRARLOS EN MI CUARTO!" – Jimmy exclamo con un nivel de volumen abrumador, haciendo que Heloise encajara accidentalmente el tenedor en el ojo izquierdo de Beezy. "Ouch… llegue en mal momento?" "Si, estábamos peleando por quien iría al picnic contigo!" –Dijo Beezy tapándose el ojo… "Oh y a propósito… " "Ah si... es que me asustaste y le clave el tenedor accidentalmente al pobre Beezy… quien no se ha dado cuenta que yo voy a ser la que cocine la comida!" –"Ah si?, pues cocinas pésimo!" "Tu ni siquiera sabes cocinar… y aquella vez nadie salio lastimado porque Jimmy ya había comido y yo por no ser humanal!!" "Hm.… ah si?! Pues…pues... Tu eres una tonta!" –Y antes de que empezaran a pelear de nuevo Jimmy se acerco y los separo –"Chicos! Ya paren de pelear, que tal si ambos toman turnos viéndome?, no tienen porque pelear así!.... lo que me trae a la pregunta de cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí?" –"Buena pregunta Jimmy… Beezy y yo –Todo se torna borroso y se ve a Beezy dirigiéndose a casa de Jimmy, seguido de Heloise quien se paro a ponerle el pie. "Argh, Heloise?, que haces aquí?" "Lo mismo que tu, no te hagas el tontito." –Heloise saco una espada de luz, mientras que Beezy solo pudo sacar un tenedor. Beezy de alguna manera logro sobrevivir tal asalto, y llegar hasta el cuarto de Jimmy, y ahí fue cuando a la espada de Heloise se le acabaron las baterías y se quedaron justo donde empezó esta historia… mano a mano… cuerno con cuerno… puño con puño… –"Wooooow, eso explica el hoyo en forma de Beezy en mi pared… pero porque el refrigerador esta tan…saqueado?" –Pregunto Jimmy perplejo "Ay bueno es que nos dio hambre después de tanto pelear y decidimos…pedir prestada tu comida, pero luego te la devolvemos… de hecho la quieres ahora?" –"Eh, no gracias… pueden quedársela." –"Jimmy, Heloise… me voy en vista de que nadie me quiere aquí… y tengo que curarme el ojo." -Beezy, aun con la mano tapando su ojo y ocultando su cara llena de lágrimas se fue corriendo a su casa.

"Pobre Beezy… en verdad no quería hacerle eso…!" –Heloise dijo super arrepentida "Descuida… ey…espera un segundo, acaso te preocupaste por Beezy?! Heloise, te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?" "Que estoy perdiendo la cordura?" "No, que tienes un corazón y puedes preocuparte por los demás, creo que has cambiado desde que te conocí."  
"En verdad piensas eso?" "Si… y por eso te voy a dar un abrazo!" –Heloise se puso roja como un tomate y empezó a faltarle la respiración… (Pero… es solo un abrazo… porque me siento así?) Jimmy se acerco a ella y la levanto para darle un abrazo muy fuerte. –"Jijijejejeijiejiejijijejej" "Estas bien?, te ves como si te faltara el aire…" "No… en serio… (Talvez tengas que darme respiración boca a boca!...jijijiji) Solo necesito comer algo…si…creo… - Heloise dijo apenas consciente, y se fue hacia la estufa para prepararse algo, saco unos huevos, un pan, y a Cerbee. –"Uh, Heloise… no creo que Cerbee sea comida… segura que no quieres ayuda?" "No… bueno…si…" -Jimmy se quedo pensando un momento y un gran foco surgió de su cabeza. "Que tal si te recuestas en mi cama?" -"Claro…" Jimmy la cargo mientras la veía fijamente, y la cargo hasta su cama. "Wow Jimmy, tu cuarto es bonito…" "Descuida Heloise… te ayudare a sentirte mejor…" –Jimmy entonces se desprendió la camisa, y lentamente desabrocho su cierre del pantalón y empezó a bailar sensualmente. Heloise se quedo ahí babeando y tan pronto intento levantar su bata para alcanzar ese lugar tan especial sintió algo frío en la cara. "Heloooooooise, estas bien?" –La voz de Jimmy de pronto la hizo despertar en su sofá. "Te desmayaste… estas segura que estas bien?" "Oye... que no estabas sin camisa y bailando sensualmente?" "De que hablas? Y que es "sensualmente"? es una clase de baile? Me enseñas?!" –Jimmy pregunto emocionado, Heloise suspiro decepcionada. "Pero… tengo que hablar seriamente contigo" –Jimmy tomo la mano de Heloise entre la suya. "Te casarías conmigo, amor mío?" "Yo?!, claro que si!" –Heloise entonces sintió un olor desagradable que la hizo despertar de inmediato. "Ahora que!?" –Jimmy quito su ojo de su nariz "Porque tienes 3 cabezas y un enorme… oh para que me molesto…" –Heloise procedió entonces a tomar lo mas filoso que hubiese en la cocina y se lo encajo en el cráneo. Y despertó en la sala de Jimmy. "Oh Heloise!, por fin despertaste, que soñabas? Parecias bastante agitada!" "Uh… supongo que era una pesadilla romántica…creo…aguarda un momento, porque tengo tu ropa puesta?" –Heloise pregunto bastante sorprendida. "Ah es que cuando te desmayaste se te cayeron encima todos los ingredientes de lo que ibas a cocinar, y encima de eso Cerbee no le cayo muy bien la comida así que lo puse en la lavadora… que no sabia como usar pero después de momentos críticos de vida o muerte lo logre!" "Jimmy… sabes una cosa?.. Incinera la lavadora con todo y mi ropa…pero… eso significa que me viste sin ropa D:" "Si, no sabia que las niñas eran TAN diferentes!" –En eso Beezy entra por la puerta con un parche en el ojo y saluda a ambos. "Oh hola Heloise, hola Jimmy… porque traes puesta la ropa de Jimmy?" –Heloise entonces se dirigió hacia la cocina a tomar lo mas filoso y antes de poder clavárselo fue detenida por Jimmy "Wow wow, espera, que crees que haces?" "Creí que seguía soñando… pero creo que no, gracias por detenerme, creo que me iré a casa…" "Fue divertido!, a ver cuando tenemos otro día de campo, si? :D" "Claro Jimmy, te qui- digo… te quisiera decir cuando , pero no lo sé… probablemente sea el desmayo, te daré tu ropa luego, gracias…" –Heloise se fue directo a su cuarto… aun preguntándose si este era solo un sueño, quizá después de todo no necesite esa formula, solo intentare mas duro!... pero … y si no resulta?... no quiero lastimarlo… ni a Beezy… aunque el si se lo merecía" Heloise miro el atardecer tan hermoso, y se recostó en su cama. Saco su diario de debajo de ella y empezó a escribir en el…

Fin del capitulo… quien no se ha levantado de su cama solo para darse cuenta que esta en otro sueño :P no es divertido si me preguntan. Estoy teniendo mis dudas de si empezar a traducirlo en este momento o esperarme a acabarlo… pero bueno creo que solo tengo a como 2-3 lectores en este momento :3


	3. Heloise la stalkerEstándares de higiene

Capitulo 3 – [Heloise la stalker/Estándares de higiene]

"Oh…Beezy… eso no va ahí…ahhh… mejor si , ahí déjalo…ahhh…Heloise… como se ll-llama este ju-juego…?" "Tiene muchos nombres, pero justo ahora se nos acabo el tiempo para esta sesion… tengo que despertar." -Heloise entonces se despertó empapada de sudor aun agitada por ver tan sensual sueño… aunque lo único sensual era Jimmy. "Wow… y eso que ni cene pesado… pero bueno, Jimmy espera."

La escena cambia de la recamara de Heloise a la casa de Beezy quien intentaba aparecer su sofá a voluntad flatulenta, y ya después de haber estado intentado toda la noche, la recamara empezaba a decaer… literalmente, las paredes estaban carcomidas de tan corrosivo aire. "Ahhhhh! Maldicion! Ahora como podré estar completamente sin hacer nada mientras me siento donde quiera!?" –Beezy entonces pensó… y pensó… y pensó… hasta que después de una fractura intercraneal… "Tengo una idea!" –Tomo su propio sofa, y lo intento meter por su trasero, lo cual no resulto con mucho éxito, pero de todas maneras siguió intentando.

Cambio a casa de Jimmy y a su recamara "-Aaaah, que hermoso dia!, creo que hoy será un día muy productivo, no es asi Cerbee?" – Jimmy se levanto con solo su ropa interior y camiseta de piyama y se dirigio a la sala a encender la televisión. Empezó a cambiar de canales. _"CANAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, NOOOOOOOO! MUJER, NO PUEDO VER A TRAVES DE LAS PAREDES!, CHOWDER! Aventuraaaaaa! Tu mama es aaron stone cabr- Es tu cumpleaños Bradley? __STACEEEEEEEY!" _ - Después de ver que ya había visto cada episodio de cada serie de caricaturas que había pensó: "Diantres… creo que ya se acabo todo… Ohhh… Cerbeeeeeeeee?… quieres ir a pasear?" – El perrito ciclope ladro alegremente y se dejo poner la correa para que su amo lo paseara… aunque… siempre terminaba alrevez… en fin, Jimmy se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. "Vamos chico!, iremos al parque!" -Cerbee tomo la delantera y fue directo hacia el parque, Jimmy intentaba correr lo más rápido posible pero no podía mantener el ritmo de su perro. "Cerbeeeeeeeeeeeeee nooooooooo!" – El perro de inmediato obedeció, y se detuvo… pero la inercia causo que Jimmy saliera volando hacia delante. Justo frente al parque, en la casa de Heloise, ella miraba desde la ventana como el niño en ropa interior se levantaba, y disfrutaba cada momento de este. "Por qué diablos no trae sus pantalones…?... jejeje creo que realmente no importa, solo el hecho de que estoy grabando esto para la posteridad… jijiji"

"Cerbee!, no!, perro malo!" – Jimmy intento regañar a su perrito, pero el seguía alegremente saltando alrededor sin poner la mas minima atención. "Hey… porque no tengo pantalones puestos?... intrigante…" - Mas intrigante era aun el hecho de que el se sentía observado, giro alrededor y no vio nada, asi que siguió su camino. –"Ay Jimmy… eres la perfección misma en persona…, y esta vez cocinare algo que jamás olvidaras jejejejejuajejMWAJAJAJAJAJ" – Heloise soltó una risa diabólica que se escucho a cuadras de distancia. Ella tomo la poción de su escritorio y la llevo a la cocina, saco los ingredientes, y se dispuso a preparar un omelette, que quedo en forma de corazoncito. Después de dicho omlette, puso unas galletas en el horno en forma de la cabeza de Jimmy, y fue al baño. Tan pronto se esfumo Heloise, se escucho como Beezy se logro tele transportar de el sofá de sus pantalones hasta el sofá de Heloise, después de todo el tenia un don con los sofás. "Ey, esta es la casa de Heloise!... aburrido." –Empezó a buscar cosas en el sofá pero no encontró nada mas que muñecos vudu de el y su amigo y 50 centavos. "Tanto buscar me dio hambre, oooh, y Huele a que esta preparando algo rico…" Y sin poder resistir su impulso de comer todo a su paso, se comió todos los ingredientes y comida, se quemo con las galletas así que no las tomo y se marchó a su casa a dormir.

Heloise volvió del baño, solo para ver que faltaba comida en la cocina. "Mm… que raro, recuerdo haberle hecho un omelette?... bueno creo que lo haré de nuevo…  
(*Nota de autor, Heloise no se lavo las manos después de ir al baño… que clase de estándares de higiene a la hora de la preparación de los alimentos tienen en ciudad tristeza?)

De vuelta al parque – "Cerbeeeeeeeeeeee! Es hora de irnooooos, se nos hará tarde!" El chico y su perro se marcharon del parque, se aproximaba la hora del picnic que Heloise le había prometido y tenia que vestirse apropiadamente… o mas bien, vestirse… punto.

Fin del capitulo 3

Este la verdad es como un mini capitulo, quería hacerlo de opción múltiple pero nooo que flojera xD.  
También esperen pronto dos fics especiales, uno de Beezy revelando sus fantasías eróticas mas profundas y realizándolas y otro de Beezy x Jimmy explicito.


	4. Eclipse atardeciente

Capitulo 4 [Sol del atardecer]

Mientras la tarde se acercaba, el cielo se veía espectacular, todos los soles estaban uno detrás del otro, cosa que daría lugar a un hermoso atardecer. Heloise quería que este día de campo fuera perfecto y no podía retrasarse más porque dicho evento astronómico solo ocurría cada 10 años, y no iba a esperar mas... probablemente Jimmy se mudaría después de hartarse de toda la miseria y tristeza en esta ciudad, y si superaba eso… la insistencia de la niña tendría que colmarle la paciencia algún día. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la melancolía de días no pasados aun la debilitaban. Se aproximo a la mesa para terminar de preparar las servilletas que serian envueltas alrededor de la comida, noto como la luz que entraba por la ventana era de un tono bastante peculiar, emitiendo una nostalgia casi palpable.

"El jamás se ira... o al menos… quiero creer eso" –Con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla camino hacia la puerta y la abrió para dirigirse a casa de Jimmy.

Entrada de la casa de Jimmy…  
Heloise se acerco al timbre, y nerviosamente lo presiono, estaba casi empapada de sudor por los nervios pero tenia una cara firme (bueno, casi pero a Jimmy no le importaría) oyó cada pisada apresurada del muchacho, acercándose rápidamente y volviéndose cada vez más fuertes. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y salio de esta, Jimmy. "Helooooise!, llegaste!" –Puso una gran sonrisa y la saludo con mucha alegría. "Listo para ir, Jimmy?" –"Pero por supuesto que si!"  
Cada paso de Heloise era tembloroso e inseguro, como si marchara hacia su propia muerte, pero por qué estaba tan nerviosa?, se pregunto como es que esto le parecía tan atemorizante, siendo ella la entidad mas valiente de toda Ciudad Tristeza.  
"Um, Heloise… te encuentras bien? Tus piernas parecen gelatina… je jeje." Ella intento pensar en alguna excusa, pero tan pronto la formulo, no pudo dejar salir las palabras de su boca. "Te ves bastante pálida, segura que estas bien?" Heloise sintió esa sensación de la sangre yéndose de sus extremidades y como todo se obscurecía súbitamente… "Heloise?... Heloise!" fue lo ultimo que escucho.

Al recobrar la consciencia observo sus alrededores, y a Jimmy mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Debo de estar soñando de nuevo…" "No, te desmayaste y te lleve hasta el área de picnic… no sabia que eras tan propensa a desmayarte!, que gracioso no?" –Jimmy le sonrío, y la ayudo a sentarse. "No puedo esperar a ver que cocinaste, Heloise!" Exclamando con una sonrisa aun más grande.  
"Ugh… Jimmy… mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas…" Jimmy tomo su pequeña mano y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras la veía con sus brillantes ojos, aunque había algo extraño en ellos… ella casi creyó estar viendo a alguien mas, y de pronto empezó a acercar su cabeza, y cerro sus ojos…Heloise también lo hizo, y sus labios se acercaron hasta tocarse y dar origen a un beso… no cualquier beso, el primer beso de ambos… dentro de la cabeza de la niña malvada, ahora perdida en su mente, todo daba vueltas sin parar.

Tan pronto terminaron de besarse, Heloise vio a la distancia algo rojo y grande aproximándose… muy rápido "!, TEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAMOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!" Y se dio cuenta que era Beezy

"Pero que chin-" no alcanzo a terminar su oración, porque fue tumbada por el niño demonio, y rodaron por la colina hasta que ceso la rodadera. "Heloise! De pronto siento algo muy profundo por ti!, eres hermosa, inteligente, malvada y hasta sabes hacer deliciosos omelettes!" Heloise se sintió alagada, y bastante desconcertada. –"En serio piensas eso?... caray… no sé que dec- EY AGUARDA UN MOMENTO, COMO SABES QUE HAGO OMELET-" Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que Jimmy no estaba bajo los efectos de la pócima… pero si Beezy se comió el omelet con aquel brebaje… entonces que compelió al muchacho a besarla?

"Ohhh… Heloise, que paso? Por que hay una canasta de picnic, y porque esta Beezy encima de ti?"

Y Heloise... ahora el triple de confundida, miro al cielo y se dio cuenta de otra cosa… el evento cósmico de alguna manera tuvo algo que ver con esto… solo que no sabia que era precisamente  
a la distancia se oyó como un estruendo, como si hubiesen roto una puerta… los tres miraron hacia sus casas y vieron como la de Jimmy tenia un agujero en la puerta…  
que sucede en Ciudad Tristeza?  
No tengo ni la mas minima puta idea, averígüenlo por ustedes mismos en la siguiente parte

LOL termine el capitulo  
y aquí termina la primera parte de esta trilogía 8D

Próximamente… Jaime Dos Zapatos 2 – Amorío Fantasmagórico

Heloise x Jimmy(?)

Vemos hacia el pasado de Jimmy, el porque esta atrapado en el infierno, y también de que lo hace actuar de ciertas maneras tan poco propias de el.


End file.
